


Love Potion Number 9

by little_zebra



Category: Watchmen - All Media Types
Genre: First Time, M/M, Rough Sex, Sex Pollen, TL glitterbombed them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 04:08:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15900585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_zebra/pseuds/little_zebra
Summary: Following another run-in with the Twilight Lady, Dan and Rorschach have an encounter aboard Archie.





	Love Potion Number 9

Shimmering dust coated them, a parting gift from the Twilight Lady, who was now safely behind bars. They had barely made it back to Archie and got him up in the air, but there was no way they were going to make it back to the Nest.

Dan yanked Rorschach's mask up as high as he could without getting punched in the face, and in a flash they were devouring each other's beaten, bloody mouths in a vicious frenzy. Soon they were tearing each other's costumes off with fumbling hands, uncovering enough bruised, scarred skin to facilitate what they were about to do and both knew they shouldn't.

Rorschach flung himself on the hard cot and lay spread eagled, his arms and legs dangling awkwardly off the sides. He was panting, and made little noises of neediness, waiting for Dan to raid the first aid kit for its small container of Vaseline. Dan greased his cock and kneeled in front of the cot, threw Rorschach's legs over his shoulders, and eased in as gently as he could given the circumstances. Rorschach cried out in pain, but he moved his strong legs to wrap them around Dan's waist. He pulled him onto the cot that could barely support their combined weight, and then they were moving together. The heat and tightness were almost unbearable and so good.

"I had no idea... _no idea_ you were like this," Dan gasped.

"Neither did I," Rorschach gasped back. Dan didn't know which one of them he was referring to. Maybe both.

Dan caressed Rorschach's near-naked face. A thumb rested in the severe hollow of his cheek and fingertips brushed his surprisingly soft lips. Rorschach's tongue darted out to lick Dan's fingers. His tiny hands scrabbled and scraped at Dan's back and pulled spandex up, and he pulled one glove off with his teeth so he could scratch his short nails down the bare skin. Soon Dan was pounding him so hard that both of them were screaming with agony, pleasure and need.

Rorschach came untouched, and then Dan came in him. It was the most insane orgasm of his life. It felt like he was pouring his soul into Rorschach. He pulled out and collapsed on top, a wave of nausea and regret washing over him immediately. Under him, Rorschach made a pathetic, broken sound. Dan rolled off when he had the strength and lay on the bare metal floor.

Sweat cooled on their bodies, and there was no sound apart from the engines humming and the harsh breathing of both men. When Dan tried to stand he almost blacked out, falling to his knees. He tried again, crawling to the nearest handrail and hoisting himself up. He waited until he was able to stand unsupported and helped Rorschach to his feet.

Dan handed Rorschach a rag so he could clean up the come on his stomach. Rorschach's body and what remained of his costume were still covered in the metallic powder. Sweat had made it run and smear on his flushed skin. Dan was covered in the stuff too, and he was grateful that it was no longer having any effect on him. It seemed to be something that stopped working once you'd got it out of your system. At least, he hoped so.

The corners of Rorschach's grim, crooked mouth trembled, and Dan was amazed by how beautiful he was. He was filled with tenderness, and wanted to hold and comfort him, but before he could, Rorschach was already searching for his clothes, which had been flung in every direction. Dan collected his own and they dressed in silence, a palpable tension growing between them. Dan wondered if Rorschach had really wanted him or if it had just been the drug. They returned to their seats. Rorschach winced when he sat down, making Dan feel even guiltier than he already did.

"Now what?" Dan said, more wondering aloud than asking.

Rorschach was silent. Dan looked over at him. He was staring straight ahead, gripping the armrests of his chair.

"Maybe coffee?" Dan suggested, but when he heard himself say it, he wasn't sure that was a good idea. He was already shaking so badly he wasn't even sure he could work Archie's controls, and his heart was pounding. He thought for a moment. "Or hot cocoa?" That was what they usually offered to jittery civilians.

"Cocoa sounds better," Rorschach said, his voice wavering.

Dan nodded, and wobbled over to Archie's kitchen, where he made two mugs of the hot milky beverage. He added extra sugar to Rorschach's and brought it to him, desperately trying not to spill it in the process. Rorschach's hands encircled Dan's when Dan handed him the mug, and for a moment neither of them moved.

"Thank you Daniel," Rorschach said, taking the mug out of Dan's hands. He nudged up the seam of his mask so discreetly Dan could barely even see that crooked mouth, but the corners of it were turned up in a small smile. With a smile of his own, Dan returned to his seat and set a course for home.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments appreciated, but please be gentle!


End file.
